


Męska wersja gry wstępnej

by euphoria814



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, No Underage Sex, No underage, One Shot, between scene
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21773062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814
Summary: Dodatek do Psychol z kataną albo jak stałem się wrogiem publicznym numer 1 .
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 36





	Męska wersja gry wstępnej

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Psychol z kataną albo jak stałem się wrogiem publicznym numer 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21571375) by [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814). 

> Takie maleństwo mi wyszło. Smacznego wszystkim :)

Spoglądają na siebie z Happym z podobną dozą entuzjazmu. Nie jest pewien jaką ma minę dokładnie, ale coś mu mówi, że faktycznie czują to samo. Poprawia swoje szorty, starając się wyprostować, ale Hogan nadal to kawał faceta.

\- Chcesz, żebym nauczył dzieciaka co? – pyta Happy.

\- Zrobiłeś mi kurs samoobrony, poważnie nie możesz pokazać mu kilku chwytów? – pyta Tony.

Nie spodziewał się, że w Wieży jest również sala do ćwiczeń z faktycznym ringiem w środku. Jako Iron Man Tony musi gdzieś trenować, ale nie wyobrażał sobie akurat tego. I że Happy jest odpowiedzialny za formę swojego szefa.

\- Nie jestem dzieciakiem – protestuje słabo.

Tony uśmiecha się do niego krzywo. Ma na sobie jakąś szarą koszulkę, która opina jego mięśnie, podkreślając tylko jak bardzo wysportowany jest. Peter nie jest najniższy w tym towarzystwie, ale jednak czuje się przytłoczony. Happy ma masę, z którą trudno się będzie zmierzyć.

\- I Wade uczy mnie samoobrony – przypomina im.

\- Twoja ciotka zna tego Wade’a? – wtrąca się nagle Happy. – Z tego co Tony mówił, to jakiś podejrzany facet. Były wojskowy? Podasz mi jego dane? Sprawdzę…

\- Co? – wyrywa mu się. – Nie będziesz śledził Wade’a – protestuje.

\- Fakt. Słabo ci poszło z byłą dziewczyną Petera. Chcesz ryzykować faktycznego wojskowego? – kpi Tony.

\- Nie o to mi chodziło. Wade jest… - urywa. – Wade mnie uczy. Więc dziękuję za ofertę, ale chyba sobie odpuszczę – prycha.

Kiedy Tony zaprosił go na swoją siłownię, spodziewał się wspólnego pocenia się. Od biedy sparingu, który mógłby lub nie zakończyć się całowaniem. Przynajmniej MJ twierdziła, że to jakaś męska forma gry wstępnej, kiedy spytał co o tym myśleć. Gdy zobaczył Happy’ego, zaczął mieć pewne podejrzenia, że Tony faktycznie kwestię jego obrony traktuje poważnie.

Mógł nie mówić mu o tym jak poznali się z Wade’em, ale Stark raczej nie zrozumiałby inaczej, co ich faktycznie łączyło. Wilson był szalony, ale miał dobre ku temu powody. I może był zbyt wyrozumiały, ale to nie tak, że Wade zachowywał się agresywnie w stosunku do całego świata. Po prostu reagował na złych ludzi trochę za bardzo.

Jakby miał alergię.

\- Bardzo dziękuję za propozycję, ale… - zaczyna.

\- Jak się pokażesz z szefem, mogą być kłopoty – wchodzi mu w słowo Happy, jakby to do niego dopiero teraz dotarło. – Dobra. Pokażę ci kilka sztuczek. Zobaczymy…

\- Nie, nie – protestuje, ale Happy podnosi swoje pięści do góry.

\- Stary, poważnie, nie chcę zrobić ci krzywdy – mówi.

Tony zaczyna śmiać się tak bardzo, że chrypnie. Nie wie co śmiesznego w tym, co powiedział dopóki nie odwraca się i nie dostrzega rumieńców na twarzy Happy’ego. Hogan spogląda na niego wściekły i zawstydzony. A nie chciał się nabijać. To totalnie nie był jego cel. Trudno im jednak wyjaśnić, że się nie bije z nikim, bo jest w stanie podnieść samochód gołymi rękami. Trenuje z Wade’em, bo cokolwiek nie zrobi – Wilsonowi najwyżej odrośnie kończyna.

\- Naprawdę nie miałem nic złego na myśli – próbuje, cofając się, ale za nim jest już tylko lina ringu.

\- Myślisz, że jesteś taki cwany? Laska miała gaz łzawiący, którego ty nie masz – warczy Happy. – I nie miałem na celu skrzywdzenia was – dodaje. – Pierwsza zasada, nie cofasz się, chyba, że zamierzasz uciec, a nie masz gdzie uciec – zauważa przytomnie Happy. – Co robisz? – pyta, patrząc na niego dość wymownie.

Spogląda spanikowany na Tony’ego, ale Stark schodzi z ringu, zostawiając go samego.

\- Oczy na celu – rzuca Happy i chyba chce go klepnąć tylko po to, aby mu udowodnić, że nie wolno rozpraszać się w walce, ale Peter widzi wszystko.

Dłoń Hogana jest zamknięta, ale ten cios nie miał być silny. I tak chwyta go za nadgarstek, nurkując pod jego ramieniem, uderzając go pod kolanem, bo MJ jednak czegoś nauczyła go również. Happy upada na ziemię z głośnym łomotem. Przez chwilę sam jest w szoku, że udało mu się jakoś wybrnąć z sytuacji.

\- Happy! – wyrywa się Tony’emu.

\- Poślizgnąłem się – odpowiada Hogan, chociaż obaj wiedzą, że wcale nie.

Próbuje podać mu dłoń, ale Happy odtrąca ją, jeszcze bardziej zirytowany.

\- Jesteś taki cwany? – pyta Hogan.

\- O mój Boże. Czy przy tobie nie można zrobić niczego dobrze? – jęczy. – Przecież…

\- Jesteś w stanie to powtórzyć? – wchodzi mu w słowo Happy.

\- Już wiesz jak mam z nim na bieżąco. Podobno zbroja jest ekstra, ale i tak muszę znać podstawy samoobrony – oznajmia mu Tony.

Obraca się, żeby na niego spojrzeć, zirytowany. Przynajmniej Happy też gapi się na Starka niezadowolony.

\- Dlaczego to on mnie uczy, a nie ty? – wyrywa mu się. – Podobno jesteś superbohaterem – przypomina mu.

Tony przewraca oczami, kiedy przechodzi pod linami. Stają naprzeciwko siebie i trochę przypominają mu się spotykania Spidermana i Iron Mana. Oddycha trochę głębiej, bo to jedyna sztuczka, którą zna, a która faktycznie pomaga mu się uspokoić. Stara się skupić na twarzy Tony’ego, ale to nie takie proste. Widzi blizny pod jego koszulką, chociaż to naprawdę delikatne wypukłości na materiale koszulki.

\- Podnieś dłonie do góry i zwiń palce tak, żeby kciuki zostały na zewnątrz, żeby nie wybić palca przy ciosie – zaczyna Tony. – Happy, może faktycznie zrób sobie dzisiaj wolne – rzuca.

\- Jak wolisz, szefie. Myślę jednak, że to będzie jakby ślepy prowadził kulawego – prycha Hogan.

\- Ile się znamy? Dwanaście lat? Chyba jednak coś tam zapamiętałem – jojczy Tony.

Happy przewraca oczami, spogląda na niego podejrzliwie, ale zdejmuje swoje rękawice i ochraniacze. Zerka na nich jeszcze raz, zanim wychodzi z sali. Drzwi zamykają się za nim głośno, co tylko mówi mu co Happy myśli na ich temat. Tony jednak jest Iron Manem i to nie zbroja robi z niego superbohatera. Pomimo wszystkich żartów i dogryzania, Hogan dobrze wyszkolił Starka. Peter widział go w zbroi, ale również filmy w internecie z przypadkowych ataków na Tony’ego, kiedy nie miał przy sobie żadnej swojej technologii. Był i jest pod wrażeniem.

\- Nogi szerzej – poleca mu Tony.

\- Ty tak na serio? – wyrywa mu się.

I nie chce za bardzo myśleć co to za dziwne uczucie go ogarnia, kiedy Tony mówi tak do niego.

\- Musisz się jakoś bronić. Wiem, że Wade z tobą trenuje, ale i tak poczuję się lepiej dopiero, kiedy będę miał pewność, czyli kiedy zobaczę to na własne oczy – wyjaśnia Tony.

Wzdycha ciężko, chociaż w zasadzie to nie jest najgorszy pomysł. Wade jest zabójcą i uczy go rzeczy, z którymi Peter nie czuje się całkiem komfortowo. Do tego dochodzi problem taki, że nie wie nawet jak nacisnąć na normalnego człowieka, bo Wilson takim nie jest. A nie chce komuś dosłownie wyrwać ręki ze stawu. Stanowiliby niezwykle dobraną parę superbohaterów; Deadpool odcinający dłonie i on uszkadzający je w inny sposób.

Ustawia się dokładnie tak jak polecił mu Tony. Stara się rozłożyć ciężar, ale nie jest to łatwe.

\- Śmiesznie stoisz – stwierdza Tony.

Stara się napiąć mięśnie, ale koszulka wisi na nim. Podobnie jak spodenki. Nie był na zajęciach sportowych od czasu, kiedy MJ zabrała ich na mecz futbolu w parku. Nie oberwał piłką w twarz, ale zwaliło się na niego dwóch facetów. Wiedział dokładnie jakie miał ograniczenia w tej kwestii. Sport mimo wszystko nie stanowił jego powołania.

Tony przesuwa palcami po jego ramieniu, kiedy obchodzi go wokół. Staje tuż za nim, przysuwając się do niego tak blisko, że czuje jego oddech na karku. Obejmuje jego ręce swoimi, ustawiając go bardziej pochylonego do przodu, stabilnego. Rozsuwa jego nogi swoimi, chociaż to nie jest akurat wygodna dla niego pozycja. Jego środek ciężkości przesunął się po mutacji. Tyle zdążył się zorientować.

Nie protestuje jednak, bo Tony przysuwa się do niego tak blisko, że czuje jego biodra tuż przy swoich pośladkach.

\- MJ miała rację, to jest totalnie męska forma gry wstępnej – mówi.

Tony prycha tuż za nim.

\- No może – przyznaje Stark. – I co z tym zrobisz?

Obraca się i stoją nos w nos.

\- Masz naprawdę dziwną relację z byłą dziewczyną – stwierdza Tony.

\- Bo nie myślę o niej jak o byłej dziewczynie – przyznaje.

Dotyka ramion Tony’ego, bo wydaje się to bezpieczną strefą, chociaż koniecznie chce przesunąć palcami po tych mięśniach. Z koszulkami Starka jest coś nie tak, a może po prostu facet jest w zbyt dobrej formie. Zbroja sporo waży i Tony w odróżnieniu od nich, faktycznie fizycznie pracuje w swoim laboratorium.

Nie wie w zasadzie jak się to dzieje, ale jakoś w ciągu sekundy ląduje na macie. Nawet nie uderza jakoś mocno. Tony podcina go z dziecinną łatwością i przypiera go do podłogi z zadowoloną z siebie miną.

Coś jest nie tak z jego instynktem. Nie pamięta, kiedy ktoś ostatnio tak go podszedł.

\- Poważnie chcę ci pokazać kilka sztuczek i nauczyć cię chociaż wyprowadzać ciosy – mówi Tony na kilka centymetrów od jego ust.

\- Lepiej, żeby to zrobił Happy. Raczej nie dam rady cię uderzyć – przyznaje.

\- Wiesz, trenuję już trochę. Nie skrzywdzisz mnie – zapewnia go Tony.

I chciałby mu wierzyć. Stark z pewnością zakłada tak w oparciu o wszystkie dostępne sobie informacje.

Nie zamierza się z nim sprzeczać, więc unosi głowę odrobinę wyżej, żeby go pocałować.


End file.
